Slow
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: A Saturday morning is meant to be spend in bed, and as Rin and Sousuke start things lazily, Sousuke makes sure that their entire time together stays slow, until Rin loses his mind. Part of my A/B/O series with the pairing MakoSouHaruRin. Can be read alone, but there are hints of the foursome, plus Haru shows up in here too. If you don't like that, don't read! SouRin, rimming, yaoi
I've wanted to write this for days already, my brain lost on SouRin hell, but the idea didn't come until today. And then as I wrote this, it changed multiple times until it ended up in this. I hope you like it! I think the ending is nice...

...

Lazily lips moved over one another, not making any effort in deepening the kiss, but having no intention on breaking contact either. With sheets only covering them from the waist down, hands were roaming over the provided bare skin of the upper torso, Sousuke's hands tickling Rin's abdomen, and Rin's fingers circling around Sousuke's nipples. It was nice to wake up like this on a Saturday morning. Makoto had already left the house for some kind of swimming match with his class, and Haru had woken up early to do god knows what. The other two didn't really feel like following their lovers today. Enjoying the warmth of the bed while enjoying the touch of the other.

A satisfied sigh escaped Rin when Sousuke finally let those fingers slip lower, sliding over the stubble on his pubic bone, his last shave a few days ago. As Sousuke's finger traced the base of Rin's erection, Rin pushed his tongue inside Sousuke's mouth, deciding that deepening the kiss was a good move now.

There was a certain softness to mornings like these. Where they weren't obliged to do anything, and their mood was simply relaxed. Nothing was rushed, fingers brushing slowly over places that needed to be touched. And even if they were both calm, impatience was licking at them, urging them on to move forward. Denying themselves that, not giving into the pressure, made this even more exciting.

Firmly Sousuke wrapped his hand around Rin's length, calloused hands slowly stroking it a few times. With shaking hips Rin moved his erection up into Sousuke's hand, trying to get him to move faster, give a bit more friction. But the Beta was ruthless, far more patient than Rin was. Breaking the kiss Sousuke lifted his head away a little, wanting to look at Rin while he teased him. Carefully he moved Rin onto his back, so that he could hover over him. See all those little changes in his face as Sousuke kept stroking him, in a slow and even pace.

And right as Rin wanted to dive in for another kiss, to make sure Sousuke wouldn't keep staring at him, they were interrupted.

"I'm going out to meet Nagisa and Rei for lunch," Haru spoke up, azure eyes sliding over their forms, still partially covered by sheets. The other Omega knew exactly what was going on, but it never did scare him off, or get him embarrassed. Haru would just keep talking to them, until he either find the need to join or was done with the conversation. "Do either of you want to come?"

Sousuke kept on stroking Rin's length, squeezing just a little tighter to make Rin's voice hitch. Rin was glancing over at Haru from his position on the pillow, but it was hard to see the other when someone was pulling your strings like that. "We're a little busy," Rin replied, swallowing heavily to prepare for the next part. "But say hi from us. We'll make it up to them next time."

Haru nodded, leaning against the doorpost as he looked at his phone for a second. "Okay, don't forget we're meeting Makoto for dinner." He really made no move to leave yet, and Rin hated how unfazed he still was. Standing there, as if Sousuke and Rin weren't doing sexual stuff under the blankets.

"Yeah, we…" Rin couldn't finish his sentence, Sousuke having brought down his hand to circle Rin's entrance with a finger. A moan escaped him, eyes closing as he let the new sensation wash over him.

"We'll be by the pool at six. Makoto should be done then," Sousuke replied with a levelled voice. The Beta didn't show any sign of excitement, and if there wasn't an erection pressed against his thigh, then Rin could've sworn that Sousuke wasn't excited at all.

This time Haru stared for a while, gazed focused solely on Sousuke. He then pushed himself off the doorpost, signalling he was leaving, which Rin was grateful for. It's not like Rin couldn't have sex in front of Haru, it actually could make things more fun. But when Haru was not even into it, only there to disturb the mood, then it would be too awkward to continue. So it was a blessing that Haru was ready to go and have lunch with their friends. "I'll see you tonight," Haru muttered, shooting them a wave. "And have fun." And finally Haru left them alone. Finally Rin could properly punish Sousuke for torturing him so.

"Get the fucking lube!" Rin whined, giving Sousuke a push.

The grin on Sousuke's lip told Rin the torture wasn't over yet. It was followed by a kiss, preventing Rin from complaining if he wanted to. The kiss was as slow as before, as if they hadn't left their relaxed state yet, but Rin had, long ago. Sousuke was still not reaching for the nightstand. Still not trying to get the lube, so that they could actually continue one from the finger circling around his entrance. Rin wanted it inside already. Get a move on. His patience had died out and Sousuke was going to make him regret it.

"I have a better idea," Sousuke murmured against Rin's lips, making ruby eyes flutter in confusion. What could possibly be a better idea than lube at this point? That was what Rin thought until Sousuke started to move down, bringing one of the pillows with him as he littered Rin's chest and stomach with soft kisses. As Sousuke's chin came in contact with Rin's length, Rin had an idea of what was about to happen. He bucked up against the touch, really needing some kind of friction now. Sousuke's hand had left his erection long ago, but the tension was still building up. Carefully Sousuke lifted Rin's hips up and pushed the pillow under it, lifting Rin's backside up slightly. His kisses were still so incredibly soft, lips barely touching Rin's heated skin.

But then Sousuke completely missed Rin's dick, skipping over the flushed length as if it wasn't even there. Rin let out a displeased groan, pushing his hips in the direction of Sousuke's mouth, but the Beta just smiled at him. That teasing lopsided grin.

"Come on, Sou. What are you doing?" Rin whined, hoping he could play on Sousuke's need to please. He was almost as bad as Makoto, and Rin would now gladly take advantage of that.

Unfortunately for him Sousuke wasn't as receptive, his own motive far more interesting than what Rin wanted. Sliding down the final bit, Sousuke's feet now dangling over the end of the bed, Sousuke positioned himself between Rin's legs. Rin's thighs were pushed apart, lifted up higher so that Rin's ass became more exposed. And as Sousuke's face disappeared from view, Rin finally got what Sousuke was about to do.

Lips first came in contact with his puckered hole, Sousuke's hands pulling Rin's ass cheeks apart to expose Rin fully. Sousuke took his time, pressing kiss after kiss on the ring of muscles, giving no impression that this was actually going anywhere. But even that slight touch made Rin sigh softly in pleasure, legs falling apart even further. As long as Sousuke could touch more. And finally Sousuke did continue, once Rin's pleased sighs turned into impatient groans again, ass being pushed back a bit too harshly against Sousuke's face. Letting his tongue slip out, the tip circled around the puckered hole, wetting it slightly. It was still only a mere tease, a light touch. Following it with a soft suck, Sousuke was able to pull better sounds from Rin's lips.

After a few soft sucks, Sousuke continued with pushing the tip of his tongue through, almost breaching the first ring of muscles. Keeping the pressure light, he felt Rin tremble against him, the anticipation shooting straight through his body. Sousuke loved having Rin like this in his hands, reaching a new level of delirious as Sousuke played him. Rin who usually preferred anything fast-paced, a bit on the wild side, and simply rough. It was then better to do the exact opposite and surprise Rin at every turn. Have him come undone without a warning.

Wiggling his tongue a little Sousuke pushed it further inside, finally breaching the ring of muscles. The walls tightened around his tongue first, confused by the sudden intrusion. But as a drawn out groan escaped Rin's lips, his walls relaxed again. Rolling his tongue around, Sousuke made sure to wet every side of Rin's walls, teasing him in the process. Rin's hips were shaking at the touch, broking sounds falling from his lips as Sousuke pushed on. Once his tongue couldn't go any further, Sousuke closed his lips around the puckered hole, giving it a harsh suck again to throw Rin off pace. Hips bucked up, pushing his ass back against Sousuke's face.

Sousuke had to still Rin's hips to prevent him from riding his tongue further, the movement providing Sousuke with some difficulty. Pulling his tongue out a little, he started thrusting it in and out, giving the puckered hole the friction it needed.

Fingers suddenly threaded through his short black hair, gripping it at the roots. Slowly Sousuke's face was tugged up, teal eyes meeting with ruby. Rin looked positively dishevelled, lips parted to let out a few harsh breaths, eyes hazed over with something dark. "Please, Sousuke," Rin whispered, voice hoarse as he tried to voice his needs. "I love it when you do that, but I can't take it anymore. Please, Sousuke, take me."

And who was so Sousuke to deny Rin's wishes now. With that same teasing grin he lifted himself up again and crawled over Rin's body, their faces now in close contact again. "Are you sure you are ready, Rin?" Sousuke teased. "I can continue with my fingers for a while to make sure if you want?" As an answer Rin hooked his legs around Sousuke's waist, pressing their erections together. "Okay, okay," Sousuke said. "You don't have to ask again." Leaning down for another long kiss, Sousuke delayed the next step even more, making Rin wiggle impatiently below him. Rin's mind must've gone fuzzy already, hardly able to make sense of what exactly he was feeling. And the more Rin craved, the more he would lose it.

Lifting his head up, breaking the kiss, Sousuke met ruby eyes. Watched them closely as he grabbed his length. Focused on them as he aligned himself with the prepped hole. And as he pushed in, he saw them flicker, but Rin couldn't look away either. Not as his lips parted to let out a silent moan. Not as Sousuke kept on pushing deeper and deeper, so agonisingly slow it made his whole body tremble. Only when Sousuke was fully inside, sheathed within him so perfectly, did Rin close his eyes to take a deep breath. And as expectations bubbled up, Rin braced himself for the next impact, thinking Sousuke would pull back almost entirely and then roughly thrust back in. Just the way Rin liked it.

But Sousuke had other plans. Wanted to keep doing things slow and steady. Inch by inch Sousuke pulled out, drawing out the friction it provided for as long as he could. And when only the head was inside, he moved back in with the same pace. Broken sounds left Rin as he expected Sousuke to make a harder move each time, but Sousuke kept up the relentlessly slow pace. It was aggravating, but Rin found himself unable to do anything about it. The slow pace left Rin feeling hyper sensitive, every stroke, every thrust, shooting straight to the core. And when Rin did try to make Sousuke go faster, grabbing his ass to pull him in, Sousuke completely stopped moving. They just lied there for a while, Sousuke length halfway inside. Rin tried to squeeze his walls around Sousuke's erection, enticing him to move, but in the end it only frustrated him further. He felt so deliciously full this way, but there was not enough friction for him to actually come.

Eventually Sousuke started to move again, as slowly as he had done before. His pace was steady, but too careful, too drawn out. But Rin couldn't force him to anything. With hands hanging in the air, Rin wanted to reach for Sousuke, pull him down and have him do more, but he couldn't. Conflicted with need Rin reached for his own hair and grabbed it tightly, tugging at it as his whole body shivered. He couldn't stop himself from doing so, trembling while Sousuke still slowly thrust in and out.

Lifting one of Rin's legs up, it appeared as if Sousuke made more room for himself, so that he could move faster. And Rin felt like screaming to the heavens. But it never happened, Sousuke still moving in and out at the same pace.

His puckered hole was tingling, the outer ring so sensitive Rin wasn't sure what sounds to make anymore. His body kept trembling, even when Sousuke kissed him again. The touch soft and sweet, making Rin's brain turn to mush even more. How could he keep up with this? Rin wanted more, so much more, but on the other hand this was almost too much. He felt like falling apart right in Sousuke's arms, the Beta having so much control it made him want to rebel, but doing so would end up in no pleasure at all. And the cry for pleasure was too high now, his body on full alert as it waited for the amount of friction that would make this end.

When the trembling of his body made it hard to keep kissing, Sousuke moved his lips down, littering Rin's neck and chest with kisses. Soft presses set his skin on fire, the sucks like little explosions of their own. Every bit of attention Rin now got, left his mind reeling. The slow thrusts, the soft kisses, the fingers caressing the sides of his body. Trashing his head from side to side on the pillow, Rin found himself at the brink of pleasure induced insanity. His whole body was on high alert, waiting on that impact. Waiting until Sousuke would throw in that last punch to push him over the edge. But it took too long. Even Sousuke was sweating with exertion, but the Beta wouldn't stop his tactic now. What he wanted to achieve couldn't be long anymore.

And as ruby eyes opened wide, Sousuke knew they were there. Halting every movement Sousuke held completely still, his length fully sheathed inside of Rin. Rin's body shocked as the waves of orgasm suddenly crashed over him. He hadn't expected them at all yet, the feeling coming up out of nowhere. As he spilled his seed all over their abdomens, Rin couldn't stop shaking. As his orgasm wracked through him, the high ebbing away steadily, a sudden vulnerability bubbled up.

As his body shook and shook Rin wrapped his arms around his torso as some kind of protective layer. And if Sousuke hadn't still been inside of him, then he would've pulled his legs in as well. At least Sousuke let him ride out these waves of orgasm, the pleasure so intense, his body couldn't fully accept it. He was still shaking, even long after the intensity had left him.

"Fuck," Rin muttered as he rocked his torso back and forth, willing this feeling away.

Sousuke smiled at that, this time it not being that teasing grin, but a genuine smile. He kissed Rin on the forehead, making the Omega shake even more at the touch. The sensitivity still hadn't left his body. "That was nice, wasn't it?" Sousuke asked, leaning back a little as he gave Rin the space to relax.

Staring at Sousuke out of the corner of his eyes, Rin decided to keep his mouth shut. Even if this had been the most incredible orgasm, the road towards it had been awful. Rin needed a faster pace, a bit more of a push, a bit more control. Giving in like this and having Sousuke decide was difficult, and it was having its after effect now. "You haven't come yet," he eventually said, voice steady as the trembling finally started to move down a notch. Sousuke was still fully hard, sitting inside of Rin without doing much, and even if not granting Sousuke any gratification now would be the perfect response to that slow pace, Rin didn't want his boyfriend to walk around with a hard-on all day.

"We still have the whole afternoon," Sousuke replied with a smile, leaning down to peck Rin softly on the lips. When he pulled back, Sousuke just stared at Rin for a while, this sliver of a happy smile on his lips, one of those smiles Sousuke rarely showed at all. It became almost discomforting, until he started to speak again. "God, I love you so much when you get like this," he murmured. "So perfect as you give your all to me."

Those words cut right through his heart, his emotions still a mess as he tried to recover from what just happened. As he kept his gaze locked with those shining teal eyes, his ruby ones welling with tears he wouldn't let spill this time. "I love you too," he heard himself say, the words an automatic response, but never losing their sincerity.

Their moment ended with Sousuke kissing Rin again, this time a little harder, passion seeping through as his tongue roamed through Rin's mouth. Rin would hopefully get that rough ride now, because he wasn't sure if his heart could handle another one of those emotional orgasms.

...

What do you think? Was it nice for a SouRin oneshot? It was quite tough...

I also already have an idea for the MakoRin one, so I will probably write that one soon as well! And if you want to see more dynamics between the four, make sure the check out the rest of the series.

Follow me on Facebook for other updates. Find the link on my profile!

Love, Dana


End file.
